supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Geister, die ich rief
Die Geister, die ich rief ist die neunzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean erhalten einen Anruf von ihrer alten Jagdfreundin Annie Hawkins, die bei einem Fall um Mithilfe bittet. Als die beiden in der Stadt ankommen, stellen sie fest, dass Annie verschwunden ist. Sie verfolgen ihre letzte Spur und diese führt zu einem alten und verlassenen Haus, in dem ein mächtiger Geist spukt. Handlung Sam und Dean genehmigen sich gerade einen Burger, als Dean von einer befreundeten Jägerin angerufen wird. Annie erklärt, sie habe von Bobbys Tod gehört. Sie hat noch einige Bücher von ihm, die sie den Brüdern gern geben würde. Sie verabreden sich für den nächsten Tag in Bodega Bay in einem Restaurant. Annie geht an dem Abend noch einem Fall nach: Ein altes Haus, in dem es spuken soll. Als sie vorfährt, denkt das Teenager-Paar, das dort rumgeknutscht hat, die Polizei würde kommen. Sie wollen sich verstecken. Plötzlich steht ein Geist vor ihnen, der zu ihnen meint, dass sie nicht hätten herkommen sollen. Als Annie das Haus betritt, findet sie die Leichen des Paares vor. Es ereilt sie das gleiche Schicksal wie den Teenagern. Während Sam und Dean am nächsten Tag im Restaurant auf Annie warten, stöbern sie nach Dick Romans neusten Aktivitäten. Als Annie nicht pünktlich ist, versucht Dean sie auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen. Während er wartet, dass sie ran geht, reden die Brüder über sie. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sowohl Bobby als auch die Brüder mal was mit ihr hatten. Als sie nicht rangeht, kommt Bobby zur Sprache und Dean meint, dass egal wie sehr er den alten Freund auch wiedersehen wolle, es nicht bedeutet, dass es eintreten sollte. Sie warten noch eine Weile, aber als sie nicht auftaucht und immer noch nicht zu erreichen ist, gehen sie im Motel ihrem letzen Fall auf den Grund. Während sie Akten durchgehen über das Van Ness Haus, versucht Bobby erfolglos sich ihnen zu zeigen. Er ist frustriert, weil es nicht klappt, aber unheimlich viel Kraft kostet. Schließlich machen sich die Brüder auf den Weg, um das Haus unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Bobby bleibt im Zimmer zurück, bis Dean merkt, dass er seine Jacke, in der sich der Flachmann befindet, vergessen hat, und zurück kommt, um sie zu holen. Als die Brüder dem Gerücht, dass es im Haus spuken soll, auf den Grund gehen, nimmt Bobby mit den Geistern im Haus Kontakt auf. Als erstes begegnet er Annie. Zusammen belauschen sie ein Gespräch zwischen einem Geist namens Dexter und einem anderen Geist, der meint, Dexter hätte was falsch gemacht. Danach unterhalten sich Annie und Bobby über ihre Geistererfahrung. Bobby sagt, dass es einen Monat gedauert habe, bis er kapiert hätte, dass er ein Geist ist. Annie ist nicht erfreut zu hören, dass Bobby seinem Tod davon laufen wollte. Er argumentiert, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen habe. Annie berichtet ihm, was ihr passiert ist. Sie loten ihre Möglichkeiten aus. Bobby erklärt, dass er Poltergeister gesehen habe, die mühelos ein Klavier bewegt haben, er aber schon durch die kleinste Anstrengung ausgepowert war. Es kommt ein Geist namens Heskel in das Barzimmer. Er ist fähig, Dinge zu berühren. Bobby und Annie wollen den Trick sofort lernen. Sie erfahren eine Menge über Geister. Je länger sie auf Erden weilen, desto degenerierter werden sie. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten Dinge zu bewegen, zum einen, indem man ruhig in sich geht oder durch pure Wut, was sich jedoch nicht kontrollieren lässt. Sam und Dean haben mittlerweile Annies Handy gefunden. Sie gehen ihre letzten Anrufe durch. Darunter ist eine mysteriöse Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter. Eine Frau, die darum bittet, befreit zu werden. Als Telefonnummer werden nur Punkte angezeigt. Die Brüder wissen nicht weiter. Sie haben keine Leichen oder Blut gefunden. Sie wollen sich noch einmal Annies Notizen ansehen. Bobby und Annie machen Bekanntschaft mit Victoria, der Geisterfrau, die Annie auf dem Handy angerufen hat. Annie will wissen, wovon sie Victoria befreien soll. Bevor sie antworten kann, verschwindet Bobby, da die Brüder das Haus verlassen haben. Sie wollen mit dem Mann reden, von dem Annie die Informationen über das Van Ness Haus erhalten hat. Während die Jungs das Interview führen, versucht Bobby weiterhin erfolglos Dinge zu berühren. Die Brüder erfahren einiges über die Van Ness Familie. Ins Fadenkreuz der Ermittlungen gerät Whitman Van Ness' Gärtner, ein ehemaliger Sträfling namens Dexter. Er soll Whitman Van Ness' Verlobte und einige Prostituierte ermordet haben. Aber so recht können die Brüder mit den Informationen nichts anfangen, was Bobby sehr frustriert. Er schafft es schließlich endlich sich mitzuteilen, indem er an dem von Wasserdampf beschlagenen Spiegel im Bad des Motelzimmers der Jungs eine Nachricht hinterlässt. Obwohl sie überrascht und geschockt sind, können sie sich aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren und fahren zurück zum Haus. In der Zwischenzeit betreten zwei Freunde des Teenagerpärchens das Van Ness Haus. Sie werden von Whitman ermordet. Annie kann das nicht verhindern. Sie findet jedoch heraus, dass Dexter die Leute nur warnen wollte. Dafür wird er von Whitman bestraft. Er zerstört Dexters Geist. Dabei nimmt er die Essenz und Energie in sich selber auf. Als er wieder verschwunden ist, will Annie die Kamera aufheben, die die getöteten Teenager bei sich haben. Sie schafft es jedoch nicht. Sie bittet Victoria um Hilfe, doch diese meint, es sei gefährlich, sich in Whitmans Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Sie erklärt Annie, dass Whitman sie alle zu seinem eigenen perversen Vergnügen ermordet hat und von ihrer Energie lebt. Jeder Geist, den er gefangen hält, macht ihn stärker. Annie bittet Victoria ihr zu helfen, heraus zu finden, wo Whitman die Leichen aufbewahrt. Als er zurück kommt, kann Annie hören, wie er die Leichen wegschleift. Die Brüder sind wieder im Haus. Sie haben sich vorgenommen, alles zu durchkämmen. Bobby greift Dean in die Tasche und bringt den Flachmann an sich, damit er sich freier bewegen kann. Dean wird plötzlich die Kamera vor die Füße geschoben. Er sieht sich das Videomaterial mit Sam an. So erfahren sie, dass Annie nicht mehr lebt, aber als Geist noch im Haus ist. Da Bobby und Annie nicht stark genug sind, um sichtbar zu werden, muss Victoria sich den Brüdern bemerkbar machen. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass alle in Gefahr schweben wegen Whitman. Als sie ihnen mehr erzählen will, wird sie von Whitman auf die gleiche Art ausgeschaltet wie Dexter. Die Brüder bekommen das mit und machen sich auf den Weg, um Whitmans Überreste zu beseitigen. Whitman lässt einen Schlüssel in Sams Jackentasche gleiten. So kann er das Haus mit den beiden verlassen, um ihr Vorhaben zu vereiteln. Bobby kann nur zusehen, wie die beiden mit dem unsichtbaren Passagier auf dem Rücksitz zum Friedhof fahren. Annie meint, er solle sich auf die eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren und ihr helfen, die Leichen zu finden. Als Annie erwähnt, dass das Haus zur Zeiten der Prohibition als illegale Kneipe diente, machen sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Geheimversteck, das Bobby schließlich findet. Whitman hat in dem Geheimraum zahlreiche Leichen in unterschiedlichen Verwesungsstadien. Als sie darüber reden, was wohl aus all den Geistern im Haus wird, sagt Annie, dass sie einem Jäger Bestattung will. Sie bittet Bobby, das in die Wege zu leiten und die Leichen, die sie gefunden haben, zu verbrennen. Auf dem Weg zum Friedhof werden Dean und Sam von Whitman angegriffen. Sie können den Wagen zum Stehen bringen. Sie wissen nicht, wie es ihm gelingen konnte, das Haus zu verlassen. Dean meint, sie könnten etwas von ihm bei sich tragen. Sie suchen ihre Taschen ab und Sam findet den Schlüssel. Dean schießt auf den Schlüssel und Whitman verschwindet. Da sie nicht wissen, ob sie ihn wirklich los sind, beeilen sie sich, zum Friedhof zu gelangen. Als Bobby mit dem Verbrennen der Leichen beginnen will, taucht Whitman wieder im Haus auf. Er ist über Bobbys Vorhaben erzürnt und will sich auch seine Energie einverleiben. Während er dabei ist, das zu tun, können die Brüder die Knochen verbrennen. Bobby ist gerettet. Er bleibt jedoch bewusstlos liegen. Als die Brüder wieder zurück zum Haus kommen, ist Bobby gerade wieder zu sich gekommen. Sam und Dean können ihn jetzt sehen. Dem Überraschungsmoment der Jungs folgt alsbald Entrüstung. Sie können nicht verstehen, warum Bobby sich entschlossen hat zu bleiben. Er entgegnet, dass er ihnen helfen will. Sam meint, dass das ein zu großes Opfer ist, wenn er dafür ein Geist sein muss. Nachdem sie die Leichen verbrannt haben, geraten die Brüder und Bobby erneut über seinen Wunsch, zu bleiben, in eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Dean meint, es war falsch von Bobby als Geist auf der Erde zu bleiben. Enttäuscht ob Deans Reaktion wird Bobby wieder unsichtbar für die Brüder. Die Winchesters fahren weiter. Bobby fährt als Geist auf dem Rücksitz mit. Sie sind mit der Situation etwas überfordert und reden darüber, wie es nun weiter gehen soll. Sam fragt Dean, ob er sich vorstellen kann, dass es mit Bobby funktioniert. Dean meint, er wüsste es nicht, aber Sam solle sich selbst fragen, wie die Chancen stehen, dass es gut ausgeht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer (Geist) *Annie Hawkins *Whitman Van Ness *Victoria Dodd *Dexter O'Connell *Haskel Crane Vorkommende Wesen *Geister Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Of Grave Importance (Von großer Wichtigkeit) *'Spanisch:' De Suma Importancia (Von großer Wichtigkeit) *'Französisch:' Le manoir de Van Ness (Das Landhaus von Van Ness) *'Italienisch:' La Dimora Van Ness (Die Wohnung von Van Ness) *'Portugiesisch:' De Grande Importância (Von großer Wichtigkeit) *'Ungarisch:' A síron túlról (Im Jenseits) *'Finnisch:' Haudan takaa (Über den Tod hinaus) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07